Kyojin Hiruakki
Kyojin Hiruakki is a Substitute Shingami, who aquirred his powers mysteriously when he was young. Appearance *As a Human, Kyojin wears a white shirt with orange sleeves that has a pair of headphones on it. He wear blue jeans and black and white shoes. He has blue eyes and brown hair with a few hairs on his chin. He sometimes carries a messanger style bag, worn on his left side. *As a Shingami, he wears a regular Soul Reaper Uniform. He carries his Zanpakuto on his side, and wears a white headband. He has white sandals with brown socks. Personality He is fun and simple. He is quite serious in battle and doesn't like to hesitate. He is level headed and won't tush into battle, however he would if he is angry. He can be quite rude at times but is well like by many. History Kyojin grew up in a small town along ways from Karakura Town. His parents were dead and he lived in an orphanage. After 4 years of not being adopted he gave up and ran away. Meanwhile, his powers of a Shingami were coming in around this time. He was able to see Hollows, which is what led him to think he was insane. After meeting a Quincy, who was training far out in an unknown forest, he learned that he had Spiritual Pressure, or Reaitsu. He eventually met Kisuke Uruhara, who trained him and gave him a Gigai, known as Kabuto. He eventually aquirred a Zanpakuto, and mastered Shikai. He was not as active during the Aizen incident, but after the appearance of Arrancar he began to fight them off in area's besides Karakura town. He went back to Kisuke for Bankai training wanting the power to defeat Ressurection. He went under the 3 Day training and mastered Bankai. After Aizen's defeat, he resided from being a Substitute Shingami and took a more active social life. He is currently in the Soul Society (with Kisuke's help) waiting to fend off any Arrancar he can. Abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure- He has a large amount of Spiritual Pressure, not being able to keep it under control. When in battle, it goes haywire and it seems as if a large blue aura surronds him. Flash Steps- He is able to use Flash Steps from training with Yourochi. This is not his best department. Swordsmanship Specialist- He is skilled at fighting with his Zanpakuto, achieving Shikai and Bankai. He can wield his two handed sword with one hand, perferably his left. Kido- He is a Kido Practioner, being able to use High level Kido. He is also good because his Zanpakuto is a Kido type. Zanpakuto Kyojin's Zanpakuto's name is Umi Juunin (lit. Sea Dweller). It is a Water/Kido type Zanpakuto. The handle has a light blue fabric and a star shaped guard. The handle is long and the blade is relativly thin. The release phrase is Nagashi naishi Yatai (literally "Sink or Float!, Umi Juunin") Shikai''- In Shikai, Umi Juunin keeps its shape as a katana. It has no guard and no hilt and is surronded by a blue aura. The blade can melt down into a Liquid Metal. Shikai Abilities- In Shikai, Umi Juunin, doesn't gain much more abilities than it had before. Know it can melt the blade and change the shape of the now liquid metal. Kyojin generally uses this to create a metal body suit to evade attacks. Bankai- In Bankai, Umi Juunin becomes '''Doragon Umi Juunin. It takes the form of a Giant Metal dragon with crystal blue eyes. THe wielder gains a metal armor's arm with the handle and guard of the Zanpakuto. The wielder can control the Dragon by waving the handle. THe Dragon can also release streams of water, and still melt down like its previous state. Trivia *His name is Completly Random *